Mind's house
Mind's house is a big Victorian house in the countryside. It's custom made and does not actually date from Victorian times. It's made of white stone, has blue roof tiles, and 10 windows at the front, 5 at both sides, and 9 at the back. It holds 14 separate rooms and has a spacious back garden. While most rooms offer relatively little furniture, most of the walls contain shelves, cabinets or family pictures The garden is mostly empty, except for two lawn chairs and a table, and is contained by a sturdy wooden fence. There are no plants, trees or decoration, only a field of well-kept grass. It's a space that has never been used and Mind isn't allowed to enter, making its existence strange. Noticeable about the house's design is that there are no small windows at the far sides on the second floor. It was a conscious decision by Mind's father to have them removed shortly after Mind was born, with the intent to separate her more from the outside world. This is why there is only one window in Mind's bedroom, which is at the side where no potential passerbyers can look inside her room. It faces East where the coastline is, but Mind can't actually see the water from her location. At the front of the house is yellow gravel that forms a path and a parking space for Mind's father's car. There are a few trees surrounding it, but the rest of the area is devoid of any plant life, except for the tall grass. North, where the house is facing towards, is the nearest city. 1st floor The first floor exists out of an entrance room, kitchen, toilet/laundry room, small trophy room, reading area, and a study. The entrance room is very American in the sense it functions as the living room. It has a couch and a lazy chair sitting in the center, pointed towards the front door. The chair is often occupied by Mind's father, while Mind and Mind's mother prefer the couch. There is a small coffee table in front of the couch and a tall lamp next to the chair. Two large plants sit next to the exit, and there's a small table on the left that has a dial phone sitting on it and usually holds the mail until Mind's father is home to check it. The reading room is more or less a private living room and contains two red twin chairs, a sheepskin rug, a fireplace, and bookshelves at both sides. It's a room that does not get used often. The "trophy room" is an odd little space between the kitchen and the reading room, where Mind's father keeps important documents concerning work and objects that acknowledge his past achievements. These can be news articles and genuine awards. Photographs of Mind in fancy attire inhabit these walls as well. The laundry room has a washing machine and a dryer sitting next to each other across the entrance, a toilet at the right wall and a big marble washstand at the other. The kitchen above it has a lengthy counter inhabiting the entire left corner and a fixed bar/table in the center. There's a door that leads to the garden and a window near the left corner looking out on it. Mind's father's study has multiple bookshelves sitting against the walls, a giant Persian rug on the floor, another lazy chair in the down right corner, and a desk with a computer at the top right. As the ceiling at the left corner slopes because of the staircase, there's no room for furniture, though the wall has been heavily decorated with more pictures of Mind. 2nd floor The large stairs in the entrance room leads to a long, empty hallway on the second floor. The walls have many family pictures and paintings. The second floor exists out of Mind's parents' bedroom, Mind's bedroom, two bathrooms, two guest rooms, and a laundry room. Mind's parents' room has a bed right across the entrance, with a night stand at both sides, a closet on the left wall and a large make-up table on the right. On the wall left next to the door hangs a wooden cabinet with a glass front that holds different kinds of trinkets belonging to Mind's father. They're dangerous objects, but have never been used on a person and are for decoration only. The dagger Mind uses on herself in the main story comes from this cabinet. Across their bedroom is a bathroom that's mainly used by them. There's a tub in the far left corner, a shower area in the right, a toilet under it, and in the corner below the tub is a sink and a large closet that holds towels, spare clothes, and medicine. Next to the bathroom is a large guest room. Like the other guest room, it's never been used in Mind's lifetime, but its existence insinuates relatives used to visit. There's a large four-poster bed across the entrance with green drapes, a night stand at both sides, a large closet at the left side of the entrance, and a desk at the far right wall. The space on the left is a mostly unused laundry room with a washer and a dryer, again insinuating the guest room was once used frequently enough to warrant its own laundry room. The walls and floor are entirely made out of wooden boards. The guest room next to Mind's parents' room is smaller and has a single bed sitting across the entrance. Above it is the circle-shaped window, which gives the room an atmosphere not found in any of the other rooms in the house. There's a night stand at the left side of the bed, and a drawer at the wall on the right. The bathroom next to Mind's bedroom is considered to be hers. There's a tub across the door, toilet and sink at the right wall, and a wooden room divider and closet with towels and spare clothes at the right. Mind's bedroom is at the end of the hallway. 3rd floor A retractible staircase in the laundry room leads up to a platform with a fixed set of steps, heading towards the attic. This attic has a low ceiling and is crammed with random stuff. It's not visited often. Category:Locations